Confused
by Aimzy
Summary: serena and darien go into confusing prblems and yea i suc at summaries lol s/d r


  
  
* Sleep over *  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" wailed serena as she ran through the streets of Tokyo, "I'm gunna be late!" she screamed running along, until she got to the shrine where she barged through the door and flew to the..... cookies!!! * Sweat drop * "And where the hell have you been??" yelled rei, "umm.. Hehehe.. IT'S ALL CHIBA JERKS FAULT! HE NEW I HAD TO COME HERE SO HE WAS MAKING ME LATE!!" she lied 'Well that's not all true but they don't know that. hehehe...' she thought. "Actually serena I saw Darien at the mall so he wasn't in your direction" said mina not realizing what she just said. "MINA" serena yelled, "err.hehe.. Sorry!" she tried, "oh I don't care any more!" rei said in frustration, "ANYWAY" lita started, "so what do you guys want to do now?" "Ohhhhh.. I know!" mina screamed into their ears, "truth.or...dare!" she finished with a V sign.  
  
"Wait not yet" said rei, "we have all night to play that" she said trying to get out of it, "In the mean time then" mina said "Lets talk about ..guys!" everyone sweat dropped. "Um ok" serena said "you first" "ok, so rei what's with you and darien?" mina asked, "unfortunately nothing" she said sadly "why not?" lita asked "well, its like this, when ever I'm with him he treated me like one of his mates, to him, I am JUST one of his mates, its like he's always thinking of someone else!" rei said with tear forming "ohhhhh.rei its alright, he's just obviously not the one!" mina exclaimed hugging her. "Yea, by the way he acts, I'd say he was interested in serena!" Amy said "NO WAY!! ME AND JERK FACE AS IF!!!" serena screamed at the top of her lungs. "Now that you mention it serena is the ONLY female he pays attention to" lita reasoned, " yea your right, maybe he's one of those guys who are scared against girls they like so they tease them!" exclaimed mina. "You know mina" rei started "for a first, you might actually be right!" mina scrunched up her face "hey!" serena kept quiet this whole time and rei saw this 'I bet she likes him! Who about I do a little planing, it wont hurt right?' rei thought. "Ok mina NOW, we can play truth or dare" rei grinned. "Ok ill go first" said lita "mina truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth"  
  
"Ok, what do you think of Andrew?"  
  
"Ummm.errrmmm" mina fumbled  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I LOVE HIM OK!" mina yelled "Whoops, did I say that out loud?" mina asked dumbly, "um. Yeah" rei said. "Ok anyway, my turn" mina said "rei, truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth"  
  
"Ok, do you have a thing for Chad?" * sweat drop *  
  
"No" rei said calmly  
  
"Awww come on rei!" lita yelled  
  
"Ok ok, yes I like him!" rei said annoyed.  
  
" Rei it's your turn now" Amy butted in before anything happened.  
  
'Yes! Finally my chance!' rei thought.  
  
"Ok SERENA" rei screamed and serena jumped. "Truth or dare?" she asked.  
  
"Truth"  
  
"No way! We all cant say the same thing you have to say dare!" rei shouted.  
  
"Ok ok, fine! I will chose dare!" she shouted back.  
  
"Good" she said triumphly "ok.ummm" she pretended to think of something. " Ok I dare you to kiss Darien, on the lips. with tongue!" rei said happily. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NO WAY AS IF I'D DO THAT!" she screamed in rei's ear, mina though, catching on to what rei was doing said "ok if you don't do that then you have to go to darien's house for 3 hours at night as.." She thought for a bit. "SAILOR MOON!" she exclaimed proud of her idea. "As if, no way!" serena said. "Serena," Amy began "you have to do one of them and if not then both that's how it goes" she warned.  
  
"No way you can't make me!" she protested. "Ok then you'll have to do both" rei said not listening to her. "Or else" lita said "ill tell your dad you like Andrew and that you go to the arcade everyday to see him and ill tell Andrew that you like him and darien and that you want them both bad!" she finished.  
  
"ARGHHHHHHHHHH" serena wailed. "Fine, ill do it" she sighed. "Yes! Ok its 9:10 pm now so Darien will be asleep so you can go now!" rei said "argh fine but then I die im coming after you!" she said as she walked out of the shrine. "Umm rei?" lita asked. "Yea?", "umm what do you think she meant by if I die?" she asked, "I don't know lita, I don't know".  
  
* Outside the shrine *  
  
' I can't believe I fell for that!' serena screamed to herself, 'now Im stuck in darien's room for 3 hours!' life was so cruel sometimes, 'well time to transform' she thought.  
  
Once she transformed she ran and jumped on to someone's rooftop and jumped from house to house until she got to Darien's apartment. "Rei said the third floor,." she said out loud. Spotting the balcony which was his apartment 'I hope this is his, it must be! Its so clean!' she thought with a giggle. Noticing the sliding door was open she slid into the apartment and looked around. 'I guess I should look around his apartment for him' she shuffled through doors looking for him. Into she came to a door, which said "darien's room" 'oh' she thought 'that's original!' she slowly slid the door until she could fit inside without opening it too much. She saw Darien sleeping on the bed 'awwww so cute' she thought to the picture Darien made sleeping with the sheet wrapped around him tightly. "Ok, all I have to do is stay here for three hours, then I can leave and he won't even know I was here" she said out loud without realising. Suddenly, she heard a groan, and turned around to be face to face to darien! "serena?"...........  
  
Hahahahahahahahhahaha........ I know it's a bit weird and all but yea I hope u all liked it and I would appreciate it if someone reviewed coz yea I get to know wot u all thought of ok bye!!!!!  
  
Princess moon bunny 


End file.
